huntersnovelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Olivia Morgan
Olivia "Liv" Morgan, née Sanders, is the main protagonist of the Hunters novels. She is an supernatural creature hunter, later connector, and works for the ECCO. Liv is the wife of Zacharias Morgan and the sister of Gabriel Sanders. Early life Liv Sanders was born to Jeremy and Eleanor Sanders in 1980. Her brother Gabriel is four years older. There is not much information about Liv's childhood or teenage years. She seems to have had a quite normal, peaceful childhood growing up in White Falls. In 2000, Liv was in a restaurant with her brother and her parents. On the way home, the family got attacked by a group of vampires led by Santiago Rigato. Liv's parents got killed and her brother kidnapped. 20-year-old Liv was hiding in a doorway which is why she survived. When the ECCO arrived at the crime scene, they took Liv with them for witness protection. She decided for herself to start working at ECCO. Her mentor was Jude Rivers. In 2005 she did her final exams, got 41 points and started her agent career. Physical Appearance Liv is of average height and slim, sporty build. She is known to have a soft, quite pretty face with green eyes and dark brown, straight hair. Her hair is long in the first books, later she cuts it to bob length. Liv likes to wear leather and dark or at least natural colors like black, brown and green. Her style is plain and she always wears black boots that she loves almost anormally. Career Liv has, over the years, grown to be a top agent of the White Falls ECCO and has a solid position in the team. Her colleagues and her superiors respect her as much as she respects them. The ECCO team is grown to be Liv's second family after her real parents got killed and Santiago Rigato kidnapped her brother. History In the first book, Liv has just completed her training and has worked as a normal agent for only one year. She actually started working for the ECCO just because of her brother Gabriel and because she wanted to find him, but through the years she found out how much she liked her job and began working with passion and love. In Volume 10, Liv becomes Tal Brightman's mentor. It is not known if she has been a mentor before, even if it was odd to never have had a student in ten years of agent career. Jobs and functions Liv is there for emotional and objective talks on a regular basis. This includes interrogations as well as motivation and comfort. She is good with children and teenagers which leads to her helping the younger victims or clients of ECCO. Liv is not the best at logics and rational thinking, but very good with words and also a good fighter. Her weapon of choice is a shotgun which she uses very skillfully. Work Behaviour Liv has, especially in her first years, big problems to separate her emotions from her work life. She is an impulsive, passionate agent with furious temper. Also, she hates if somebody tells her to take things easy or take a rest. The needs of sleep and rest seem to be of lesser priority to her. Over the years, Liv becomes more calm and chill at work, understands the necessarity of resting and taking care of herself and gets less emotional in her cases. Also her kills get less and less, she seems to be way more open for killing her enemies in the first books. If she thinks that it is necessary and right, Liv can oppose her superior's commands and go her own way. It regularly leads her into problems and conflicts, but she doesn't stop doing it anyways. Also, Liv always likes to tell her colleagues about her ideas and opinions. Liv is a passionate, wild fighter and would never cancel a fight or run away from one. She always tries to protect her colleagues and friends and lends her full attention to her work. Operations * Fight against the vampires in the warehouse (vol.1) * Fight against the vampires at the gas station (vol.1) * Fight against Ronan (vol.1) * Search for Lacey (vol.1) * Fight against the vampires in the theatre (vol.1) * Final Showdown in vol.1 * Pack tracking (vol.2) * Search for the lonely wolf (vol.2) * Final Showdown in vol.2 * Search for the wendigo (vol.3) * Search for Noah after he breaks out (vol.3) * Trial to find Eric Dempsey (vol.3) * Fight against Eric Dempsey (vol.3) * Search for Julian Waters (vol.4) * Search for Abigail Jackson (vol.4) * Search for Vincent Beckett (vol.4) * Saving Henry Rigato (vol.4) * Search for Philipp Raymond (vol.5) * Search for Andrew Blayne (vol.5) * Fight against Philipp Raymond and the shadow souls (vol.5) * Helping Zahira with Azrael (vol.6) * Hunting Calice (vol.6) * Final Showdown of vol.6 * Search for the bodies and the murderer (vol.7) * Search for Eli Sharma (vol.7) * Hunting the Slenderman (vol.7) * Final Showdown of vol.7 * Search for Nick Medaan (vol.8) * Search for and fight against Kiyomi (vol.8) * Fight against Cruz Tyson (vol.9) * Fight against Rose Caylin (vol.9) * Final Showdown of vol.9 Kills * Unnamed vampires (vol.1) * Nathan Weckles (vol.1) * Alexander Jackson (vol.1) * Unnamed werewolf (vol.2) * Andrew Blayne's shadow soul (vol.5) * Abigail Jackson's shadow soul (vol.5) Personality Liv is an emotional, sensitive person with a lot of empathy and aims. She can be goofy sometimes and has a lot of humour that she isn't afraid to show. Being a very impulsive person, Liv sometimes makes premature decision or judges people and situations before knowing enough about them. She often thinks that people underestimate her and gets angry because of that. Liv needs a lot of time to learn how to control her feelings like desperation, sadness and especially anger. Her guilty feelings because of hurting Zach in Volume One nearly lead her to leave her employment. Liv also sometimes feels inferior because of her colleagues' and friends' supernatural powers. In those moments, she forgets her own powers completely. Even if in the beginning of her career she is very open to killing, Liv later starts to always try to avoid unnecessary wounds or even kills. She always wants to protect her friends, family and colleagues and is open for extreme measures to reach this aim. Her protectiveness gets bigger when it comes to children and teens. Liv is helpful, protective and supporting. She is known to be a patient and respectful person even if she sometimes tends to interfere in other people's matters. Liv has high social skills and an amazing knowledge of people. She is extremely skilled at remembering names and faces and knows every single employee of White Falls ECCO. Most of the time, Liv is very open to new people and likes to make new connections. If someone acts suspicious, she is very likely to mistrust them. Even if Liv can build very intense relationships and friendships, she still needs freedom and independency. This can be seen in her relationships with Jake Darrow and Juliet Cooper who both are quite clingy people. In her relationship and marriage to Zach Morgan she feels way more free because he shares her wishes for independence. Liv is bad at talking about what stresses her out. She transforms her anger and stress into power and physical strength which leads to her being a very strong fighter in situations of stress and conflicts. The codex and honor are very important to Liv which is why she doesn't like discussing ethical questions. She is still known to be a good secret keeper and even cheats on Jake and Juliet. Even if she is a big representative of the ECCO codex, she still has no problems to work with supernatural creatures and even admires their powers like for example with Zahira Morgan. Liv is very good at talking people into doing things. She has great rhetorical skills and can be very convincingly. Supernatural powers In Volume 1, Santiago Rigato bites Liv's wrist and vampire poison gets into her blood. As Connor can't extract it completely, a bit of the poison remains in Liv's blood and gives her a small amount of vampire powers. Her senses of seeing and hearing are better, she can run faster and help people with their pain. Also in Volume 1, Liv kills Alex Jackson who has been the Cancer of the White Falls Zodiac. In Volume 4 she finds out that she is now the Cancer and a non-native zodiac holder. She is part of the Zodiac that gets built in Volume 4. If the other members of her Zodiac, especially her trine, are around, she can feel their feelings and minds, gets visions and spiritual dreams and has access to their minds, emotions and memories. She is clairvoyant and, with her zodiac around, of supernatural strength. Besides Zahira Morgan and Liam Keaton, she is the only person who can also see Wyatt Jefferson's visions of his brother. She also gets visited by Derek in dreams and visions like Wyatt, Zahira and Liam get. Since Liam was a member of Derek's pack, Wyatt is his brother and Zahira is a banshee, the reason for Liv's ability to see him is not known yet. Relationships Liv is a friendly, respectful person who gets liked by nearly everybody and has a lot of friends. In the first book, she has three relationships: Jacob Darrow, Juliet Cooper and Andrew Blayne. She then stops dating and having short, meaningless relationships, and is in a relationship, later engaged and married to, Zacharias Morgan. Liv is bisexual and not afraid to talk about it. Family Gabriel Sanders Gabriel is Liv's brother who is technically four years older than her. He was a vampire from 2000 to 2006 and didn't age which is why he now looks younger than her and they mostly pretend Liv to be the older sibling. Liv's relationship to Gabriel is very intense and deep. She would kill and die for him and never lost her hope for him while he was kidnapped, even if a lot of people told her that he would never come back to her. Gabriel was her motivation to work for ECCO. When he came back at the end of the first book, Liv was extremely happy and cried out of joy. The siblings tell each other everything about their lives since they were little kids. As children they did everything together and barely had conflicts. In 2007, she motivates him to start a career as an agent for ECCO and supports him with this idea. Relationships Zacharias Morgan In the beginning of their work together, Zach and Liv had a lot of conflicts and problems with each other. He provocated and even hurted her by using her Gabriel history against her. After she accidentally burns his face in the first book, he is extremely angry and tries to suspend her from work. Zach is, from the first minute on, deeply in love with Liv and all his provocation and hate are made up to keep her away from the danger that he considers the ECCO to be. Even if he pretends to hate her, in dangerous situations he always tries to help her. At the end of the first book, Zach kisses Liv and they start a relationship, even if Liv tells Gabriel she doesn't know what she is feeling for him. Zach is very jealous of everyone and their relationship starts very calm and passive. They don't talk much about their private life but seem to have an intense bond. Zach also needs some time to tell Liv his full story but she is okay with that. Zach and Liv are both great at fighting, they work very well in a team. Zach likes to save Liv in battles even if she doesn't need it and always takes care of her. They grow to be an inseparable team with a lot of trust and love. When Zach becomes the boss of ECCO in Volume 5, she supports him and helps him with decisions and problems. In Volume 5, Zach asks Liv to marry him and she says Yes without any doubt. They marry in a little ceremony with their friends and colleagues in Volume 6. After they had spend a lot of time together in Zach's or Liv's apartment, with their marriage Liv finally moves in with Zach in his apartment. Liv and Zach always support each other and try to understand the others' opinion even if they don't feel it. She accepts his obsessions and eccentricities and grows to be his most important person of trust after Colin Rider dies. She feels safe and arrived when she spends time with Zach. When he gets hurt, she suffers with him and tries to avenge his pain. She helps him with his mistrust and aggression and his problems get better with her presence. Zach for himself can let out his soft side with Liv. She always tries to calm him down and convince him to think more positive. As Liv loves Zach sincerely and doesn't cheat on him like on Jake and Juliet, he seems to be the first person she is open to have a permanent, firm relationship with. Jacob Darrow Jake is Liv's boyfriend in the first book who also lives in her apartment. They are known to have been a couple for two years. They seem to have had a very intense bond as Liv was ready to die for him when Damian threatened Jake's life, but still Liv started a new relationship shortly after their breakup in the middle of the first book. Jake is known to be a very clingy and a bit whiny person what probably stressed Liv out a lot. Jake breaks up with Liv when he finds out about her ECCO occupation, she told him she worked for the FBI because she wanted to protect him from the supernatural world. When Jake found out the truth, he decided he couldn't trust Liv anymore and moved out. Juliet Cooper Juliet is Liv's girlfriend in the first book. Liv meets Juliet in a park after she had a very hard day at work and gets to talk to Juliet about what stresses her out. They start to date after Liv's breakup with Jake and begin a new relationship. At the beginning, Juliet seems to be a very trustworthy and loving girlfriend, but Liv doesn't seem to be very devoted to their relationship as she cheats on Juliet. After Juliet finds out about the cheating, she breaks up with Liv. Friends and colleagues Zahira Morgan Liv meets Zahira for the first time in volume 3 when Colin recrutes her for the ECCO. They feel an instant sympathy and Liv doesn't let Zach influence what she thinks about Zahira. They later grow a sisterly bond with each other, like the sister they never had, and are on the same page. Over the years, Zahira grows to be Liv's best friend and is also her bridesmaid when she marries Zahira's brother Zach. They support each other in their opinions even if they sometimes have a different opinion on their own. In battles and interrogations, Zahira and Liv like to work in the same team. When Zahira nearly dies in Volume 5, Liv cries a lot and gets desperate over her friend. Liv accepts, respects and admires Zahira's banshee powers and doesn't seem to understand why it stresses Zahira out. Andrew Blayne Liv and Andy are colleagues that have been trainees in the same years. They did their exams together and started their agency career in the same year. In the first book, Liv cheats on her boyfriend Jake by having sex with Andy. They do it again later in the book while Liv has a relationship with Juliet. Andy doesn't seem to mind being the "side chick". She later goes on several dates with Andy without starting a real relationship even if he asks her to be her girlfriend. When Liv finds out he is a vampire, she doesn't hesitate to blow his secret even if he was one of her best friends. This might be influenced by her hatred against vampires. Quinn Taylor Quinn and Liv were friends and colleagues in the ECCO. He was also a trainee when she was in her first years and did his exams in 2003. Quinn and Liv sometimes have conflicts or small arguments as they are both impulsive and straight-forward persons, but they don't need much time to make peace. They work together as a good team and support each other. Liv and Quinn are known to always protect and save each other. When Quinn gets handicapped in Volume 1 because of his leg amputation, Liv helps him with finding into his new life and motivates him to keep up his work as an agent. She supports him in his training and never stops believing in him. The other way around, Quinn takes care of Liv when Zahira nearly dies in Volume 5 and protects her while she can't do it herself. Liv has big problems when Quinn dies in Volume 6. His death anniversary makes her cry and she visits his grave quite often. Noah Fields Liv is one of Noah's most important persons of trusts besides his best friends and his mentor Liam. She backs him since the very beginning of his wendigo history as he found him after his first murder. In Noah's first full moon night, she is with him and helps chaining him. Noah seems to trust Liv and likes to talk to her when he feels stressed or has a problem. The other way around, Liv is one of the few persons in ECCO who doesn't see Noah as a threat. She protects and supports him and helps him in his training. In Volume 6, she even supports his relationship with Calice even if nobody else thinks that a succubus could be a good influence for a young man. Noah deeply relies on Liv's help and tells her a lot about his private life. Liv always tries to comfort Noah when he feels bad about his wendigo nature. When he decides to let it out completely in Volume 7 to fight the Leviathan and his pack, she supports his decision and understands that he only wants to help. After Noah's dead in Volume 9, Liv breaks down completely and doesn't seem to be able to deal with how much she misses him. Jude Rivers Jude was Liv's mentor in her training years. He supports and, even in her later agent career, tries to protect her while she always respects and admires him. They have a strong bond which is as well collegial as amicable. While Liv feels comfortable and safe when Jude's present, he is proud of her like he would be of a little sister or even a daughter. Liv saves Jude's life once in Volume 5. When Zahira foresees his death, she is completely desperate. After Jude died, Liv suffered heavily from it and screamed crying while seeing him die. Wyatt and Derek Jefferson In the beginning, Liv doesn't trust the Jefferson brothers. While she doesn't get to build a relationship with Derek, she grows to be a good friend of Wyatt's. Liv can see his visions and is one of the first persons that get to know about them. When Wyatt wants to run away from the battle in Volume 7 after Joey Caboll's death, she is able to keep him at the battlefield. Evan Hayle Evan is a good friend to Liv and works as a forensic scientist and researcher for White Falls ECCO. When Liv has a scientific question, she always turns to Evan and gets help from him for her cases. They are a perfect team and she admires his intelligence and his rational, logical way of thinking while he likes her for her battle qualities. Others Abigail Jackson Abby and Liv are enemies after Liv killed Abby's brother Alex Jackson in Volume 1 because he attacked her. This anger made Abby freak out a lot in the beginning and she blamed Liv for her beloved brother's death. She even refused to be a part of the zodiac in Volume 4 because Liv was also a part of it. When Abby came back to Earth as a Shadow Soul in Volume 5, Liv was her first target and she tried to kill her ruthlessly. Liv needed to defend herself and killed Abby's Shadow Soul. White Falls Zodiac As a part of the White Falls Zodiac, Liv has a deep bond with the other Zodiac Holders. It feels like being a pack's member. She feels protected and safe when they are present and tries to help and support them in every way even if there are conflicts. The other members of Liv's trine are, in the moment, Zach Morgan and Lucy Taylor. She has a deeper bond with them what also expresses in her relationship and later marriage to Zach.Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Hunters Category:ECCO Members Category:Agents Category:White Falls Zodiac Category:Zodiac Holder Category:Humans Category:Sanders Family Category:Morgan Family Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Main Characters Category:Volume 1 Characters Category:Volume 2 Characters Category:Volume 3 Characters Category:Volume 4 Characters Category:Volume 5 Characters Category:Volume 6 Characters Category:Volume 7 Characters Category:Volume 8 Characters Category:Volume 9 Characters Category:Cancers